Thank you
by Yozora Haru
Summary: Ryouma got kidnapped by a pedophile and when he broke,his friends stayed by his side.Would he be fine,or not?*Hi,guys,I post up a companion poem,hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello,readers!^^Pleased to meet ,I'm not very good at this so,I'll go straight to the point,alright*grins sheepishly*.This is my first PoT fanfic so go easy on me,okay?I'm sorry if it's a bit too**

 **OOC…**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis**

 _ **Thank you**_

 _It's so hot today,and gosh the training doesn't really bother me but I would really love it if Inui-senpai could get rid of his healthy(dangerous) drinks_.The thought just make him snort _'Hah!As if!'._ He rolls over and come face to face with Momo soundly(loudly snoring) asleep.

 _What I wouldn't give to be able to sleep as peacefully as Momo-senpai is right now…Just how can he sleep so deeply in this heat anyway!_ I scowled and force my eyes shut and then after a few minutes magically fell asleep.

Third person's P.O.V

He opens his eyes just to slam them shut head hurts like HELL!He tries to move his hands which prove to be the wrong move as the action set off a chain of pain throughout his body.

' _Ugh!What the hell happened?!My whole body ache like hell!'_

He slowly open his eyes,trying to adapt to the one minute,the only think he could do was blinking for he feels absolutely incredulous.

' _What the?!What in tennis's name am I doing in a bed at the hospital?!'_

Then the door slides open,revealing his captain,Tezuka.

"Buchou?"And for a split second,Ryouma was astonished by his captain's face.A range of emotion was on his face,from shock to relief.

"Echizen?"His voice was coated with so much disbelief and concern it sends Ryouma into a stupor.

' _Okay,that's it,something is definitely wrong!The fact that Buchou showed this much emotions prove it!'_ He frowns and looks at Tezuka questioningly."Umm…Buchou?Is something wrong?"

Tezuka's eyes went wide."You don't remember?"

His frown deepen."Remember what?"

Before Tezuka could answer,the door slides open again and come in Momo with his right arm in a sling and bruises all over his face.

"Momo-senpai,what happen to you?"

"Uhh…you don't remember?"Said Momo nervously shuffling his feet.

"Remember what?"Asked Ryouma.

"Nevermind,I'm glad you're awake,and I think you're better off not remembering anything about what happened,anyway…"Said Momo with a forced smile on his face and pain in his eyes.

 _What is he hiding?What does he mean I'm better off not remembering any-_ Before he could finish his line of thoughts,a sharp pain shot through his head and he was once again overcame with darkness.

The next time he opens his eyes,it was very cold.

" _Morning,brat"_

" _Who the hell are you?!"He spats,trying to sound composed but in truth,he's frightened,yes,the mighty Ryouma, frightened,of he can't grasp man before him starts laughing maniacally muttering 'beautiful' and 'my cute pet' and other unintelligible frowns,trying hard to remember if he knew the man before him when suddenly he could feel rough,calloused hand on his torso and yelp in surprise._

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"He snaps and then the man start to carress his cheek,he tries to avoid the contact but then the man used both his hands to cup his cheeks."Ryoma,Ryoma,Ryoma…How beautiful you've become"The man starts muttering again and he swear he would vomit as he made the conclusion that this man was a crazy pedophile lusting over him._

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!"He hissed and spat at the man's man's expressions then morph into that of pure rage and his eyes glint with predatory lust making him the man ripped apart his and terror hit him as he realized what the man is planning to do with him._

He cuts off the memories,terrified to relive the then does he realize that he's trembling violently and then breathing suddenly feels so hard and he curls in to himself trying to hold back the scream but was proven useless when the scream escaped his mouth anyway.

He heard the door slides open,lots of frantic footsteps and his parent's felt a hand embracing him making him flinch the lack of oxygen got to him,knocking him unconscious.

" _Hello,Ryouma…You awake?"Said the man,grinning deviously._

" _You-you bastard!"He spats out,struggling out of the rope binding him._

" _Woah…relax there, 't want me to get rough again,do you?"Mocked the man,caressing his cheek._

 _A shudder went down his was frightened before,but now he's terrified of the man in front of him."Get the hell away from me!"He hissed at the man._

" _Well,well, like you still have some fight in you,huh,brat?"Said the man with lust dripping from every word."Let's see how long you'll last,my cute pet."At his words,Ryouma's eyes widen and struggled more to get out of his bounding to get as far away from the man as possible,but his effort proved to in vain as he was once again 'taken' against his will._

 _He forced his mouth shut,refusing to scream like he did man seem to be unpleased with what he was doing and went even rougher than before,leaving bruises steeled his conviction and lasted without screaming until the end,and let out a sigh of relief when the man it was then replaced with horror when the man came back holding a box while grinning maliciously._

" _I'll break you"Were the only thing the man said before once again,started raping him again and again until his throat was sore from screaming,pain rocking through his body and all his tears dried and helplessness wash through he lost consciousness,his mind wandered to his best friend who was with him when he was kidnapped and chant a silent plea.'Momo-senpai…Help me'_

Ryouma's P.O.V

I opened my eyes,gasping and stared at the ceiling. _'That's right,I was kidnapped."_ He thought,the word rape echoing at the back of his mind.

"Ryouma?"A familiar voice called out to him.

 _Momo-senpai?_

I glance to my left side and saw Momo-senpai on a seat right by my bedside looking were silent for a while.I expected him to ask me wether I was okay or whetever stupid questions he thought of but his next sentence stunned.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you…"Said Momo-senpai with so much pain,sorrow and regret flashing through his eyes.I was sat in another silence before I collected myself.

"You don't have to be came in the end,didn't you?"I said,trying to give him a smile.

His eyes widen."You-you remember?"Asked Momo-senpai,his voice a bit shook.

" I do"I said,and the crest fallen face he made wrench my heart.

"God!God,I'm so sorry,Ryouma…I'm sorry…When I and the others got there,you were already-"He choked,unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay…It's not like I'm a girl…"I said,trying to make a joke.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!"He shouted,surprising me.

"It's not okay…"He said again,lowering his tone.A tear ran down his didn't wipe it breath was caught in my throat.

"I-Do you know how terrified I felt when I saw you unconscious with all the wounds all over you?You-you look so pale and-"He choked and now streaming down his face.I feel my throat tighten and my eyes water.

"I just-I should have grabbed you or something when they took you away.I should have fought I did-"He stopped and took a breath"If I did,maybe this wouldn't have happened to you…"He said with such a sorrow that my wall turn to nothing and the dam broke.A tear ran down my cheek and another and another until I was a crying sobbing mess.

"It's not your fault…It wasn't anyone's fault but that madman!"I said between tears and sob.

Momo-senpai bite his bottom lip and move his hand to touch my head,at first I thought I would flinch away but his touch didn't aggravate me,it calmed me.I cried louder and he pulled me into a me and soothing me.I hugged him back and let out all the pain,the fear and sorrow I stayed like that for a then when my crying calm to occasional sob,he started humming and rocking me to sleep.

Before I fell asleep,he made a promise to protect me no matter what happen after this and I clutch to him tighter.

Right outside the room…

The whole Seigaku team let out a sigh of relief as they saw Ryouma fell asleep and slide the door shut silently.

"I'm glad he open up to Momo instead of bottling his emotion inside"Said Oishi,ever the mother-hen.

"Yeah,I really hope Ochibi will be fine and up and about again…"Said Kikumaru without ending his sentence with a _nya_ like he always do.

"He will,but before that,we'll be right there for him."Said Tezuka looking at his teammate.

"Of all,we're family."Said Takashi.

That night,Tezuka,Oishi,Kikumaru,Inui,Takashi,Kaidoh and Fuji made a always be there not just for Ryouma but for each other,no matter what happens in the future.

A month later…

Ryouma's P.O.V

"Ochibi!"Said Kikumaru-senpai before glomping me.' _When I first came to school again after being released from the hospital,he did the very same thing he did now,only then I had freaked out and flinch quite now…'_

"Senpai…let…go…Can't…breath…"I wheezed out.

"Eiji!He's turning blue!"Shout Oishi-senpai,rushing to us.

"Nya?"Eiji looked at me and immediately released me from his (death)hug."Gomen,ochibi!"Said Kikumaru-senpai frantically checking me over,making me chuckle.

"I'm fine, don't have to look so panicked"I said,barely containing my amusement.' _Sigh…I guess senpai-tachi still haven't gotten over their mother-henning well,I don't really mind the attention,anyway'_ Thought Ryouma smiling inwardly.

"Oi,hurry up!We're gonna be late!"Said Momo-senpai.

"Usu!"I said,racing over to him.' _Can't be late for my very first official match in forever now,can I?'_

After walking for three more minutes,we finally arrived at the registration counter.

' _Ah!Buchou and everyone's already here'_ -everyone except for Momo,Kikumaru and Oishi,of course!-Thought Ryouma and smirk.

"Echizen,you're late."Said Buchou.I was about to answer when I saw the tiny smile on his face.' _Did Buchou just smiled?!'_ My mouth hang open from shock.' _No,it must have been my imagination'_ Is what Ryouma thought until his eye met Fuji's(yes,Fuji had his eyes open) glinting eyes.' _Yup,he totally smiled alright…'_ Thought Ryouma wryly.

My thoughts was interrupted by Momo-senpai,when he head locked me grinning but I can see the lingering worry in his eyes.

"You spaced out."He said,before letting go of me and ruffle my hair after taking off my cap.

"Hey,stop ruffling my hair!"I said and grab back my cap before glaring at him playfully.

"Yosh,yudan sezu ni ikou!"Said Buchou,striding towards the courts.

"Usu!"Everyone answered in unison and followed his footsteps.

Ryouma's match…

Third person's P.O.V

"1-5!"

"Game and set,Echizen!"Announced the referee.

Ryouma point his racquet towards his kneeling opponent and smirk."Mada mada dane!"

He turns his head towards his senpai-tachi and saw their proud smiling face. _'Arigatou, ,arigatou…"_

And he returned their smile.

THE END

 **A/N: Phew,took me forever to finish this…Stupid author's block!**

 **Anyway,was it bad?Was it good?Oh,and you guys can message me any prompt if you want^^(Can't promise I'll actually write them though…)**

 **Oh,and I'm also looking for a beta,so,if anyone's interested,you can go ahead and PM me^^ByE3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi,guys^^Here's a side poem for 'Thank You'**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You**

 _You're my friend,_

 _you're my comfort._

 _You're the warmth that lits my heart._

 _You're my rival,_

 _you're my thrill._

 _You're the adrenaline that runs my being._

 _You make me laugh,_

 _and you make me cry._

 _You make me happy,_

 _and you make me sad._

 _Sometimes we fought,_

 _and sometimes we joke._

 _Sometimes we hate,_

 _and sometimes we love._

 _When we're lost,_

 _we hold onto each other._

 _And when we're content,_

 _we share it together._

 _You're my voice of reason,_

 _my shining hope._

 _You're my shoulder to cry on,_

 _my loyal supporter._

 _You're my shadow,_

 _my brilliant protector._

 _You,_

 _are everything I could ever ask for._

 _My best friend,_

 _my eternal rival._


End file.
